deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose
MakaRose.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link backgrounder (129).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Maka Albarn from Soul Eater against Ruby Rose from RWBY Description Soul Eater VS RWBY! Which scythe-wielding action girl will reap the life of the other? Interlude Wiz: Of all the girls we've used in this series, none of them take action quite like these girls. Like Maka Albarn, wielder of Soul Eater- Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, the red-riding-hood Huntress. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Maka Wiz: In Death City, Nevada, there is a school where students learn how to hunt souls of evil spirits, and also witches. This school? The DWMA, Death Weapon-Meister Academy. Boomstick: Two of these students were Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, a happy couple-''' Wiz: They actually never get together in the series. '''Boomstick: It's canon to me, okay?! Wiz: Anyway, Maka and Soul are two of the greatest students there. You'd think that they would fight as a duo, but they fight in a very unique style - You see Maka's scythe? That's actually Soul, after transforming himself into a scythe. And Maka wields him. Boomstick: You think that if she holds the scythe the wrong way Soul could see up her skirt? Wiz: Boomstick, you better not start. Boomstick: You were thinking it too, Wiz. Wiz: ...Anyway, not just anyone can wield Soul as a weapon. The reason Maka uses Soul so effectively is because of a thing called Soul Resonance, which is where the souls of the weapon and meister resonate with each other at the same frequency. Boomstick: And if they don't? Well, Black*Star found out the hard way. Wiz: This also effects Maka and Soul in battle. One time, the two were arguing with each other in a battle against Free, making their attacks less effective due to a lack of coordination. Boomstick: But if things get real bad, these two are really, really protective of each other. Like in their battle against Crona and Ragnarok! Wiz, look at this scene and tell me SoMa isn't canon. Wiz: It's not. Maka actually gets with Death the Kid in the manga. Boomstick: Well screw that. Wiz: But you have a point there. Soul is capable of reverting to his human form in order to protect Maka, and Maka will go to great extents to protect Soul. Soul took a sword slash from Ragnarok across the chest, and ended up with something called Black Blood. Boomstick: Black- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?! Wiz: Black Blood is a type of demon blood that gives the host body a gigantic increase in physical abilities, but also causes insanity. Tapping into the Black Blood is difficult, but when done, allows Maka and Soul to square off with foes such as Medusa and Asura. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT MAKA AND SOUL FOUGHT ASURA?! Wiz: Uh, no. This is a different Asura. Boomstick: Oh. I'm less impressed. Wiz: When Maka and Soul truly begin to resonate, they can use powerful abilities such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. But the problem is that it only works on evil, as Maka and Soul discovered in their battle against Stein. Boomstick: But Maka and Soul don't need Black Blood or Genie Hunter or anything like that! Even as a scythe, Soul can talk to Maka and make strategies and stuff. Maka and Soul can even see souls! Isn't that awesome? Wiz! I wonder what your soul looks like? Wiz: Um, I'm not sure. In addition to seeing souls, Soul himself doesn't call himself 'Soul Eater' for nothing. He literally eats souls. Apparently they don't have a taste but they have very nice texture. Boomstick: Mmm, souls... Wiz: As far as physicality goes, Maka is very athletic despite being more of a bookworm. She can run very quickly, she has faster-than-eye reflexes, and is surprisingly strong. As a weapon, Soul is very tough and cannot be broken, but in human form he is almost useless. Boomstick: Still, two fighters in one means that they are able to make strategies. And Maka's really smart, so that makes it even better. Hey Wiz! Wanna be my weapon? Wiz: Uh, I'd rather not. I don't think I can turn into one. But Maka's ace in the hole is actually very well-hidden. If she is, for some reason, to lose Soul, she is actually capable of wielding herself as a weapon. Boomstick: How does THAT make any sense?! Wiz: Her father was a weapon, her mother was a meister... Boomstick: Ah, I see. Wiz: Maka's weapon form was able of defeating Asura even though he'd defeated Soul, Death the Kid, and Black*Star previously. During this form, she seems to be capable of acting subconsciously and is faster and more durable. Boomstick: Her arms are freakin' scythes! Wiz: But don't think these two are invincible. Maka and Soul have lost a very fair amount of battles, including against Stein, Crona and Ragnarok, Medusa, Asura, Giriko, Mosquito, and Asura again. Also, while these two may complement each other near-perfectly, they still often fight with each other. If that begins to happen, then their Soul Resonance will decrease and Soul will be less effective as a weapon. Boomstick: But would I be complaining if I could turn into a badass scythe? I think not! Ruby Wiz: In a small town, there was a young girl named Ruby Rose who wielded a mechanical scythe known as- the Crescent Rose. Boomstick: Then she kicked this guy Torchwick's ass, and after some help from her hot sister Yang Xiao Long, she got into this awesome school, Beacon. Wiz: This is where she would meet her future teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Unfortunately, they didn't all get along at first. It only got worse when they were all forced to team up with each other, with Ruby of all people as the leader. They formed- Team RWBY. Boomstick: Even though it seemed like Ruby would be one of the absolute worst choices as a leader - trust me, she is - she actually does kinda okay at it. She often fights and kills huge monsters, takes on powerful fighters, and HER SCYTHE TURNS INTO A FUCKING SNIPER RIFLE! Wiz: It sure does! Ruby may seem like an adorable girl with a scythe, but in reality she is someone you really don't want to mess with. Boomstick: In the Red trailer, she took down a ton of giant Beowulves! The exact number is estimated to be at around one-hundred. Man, this chick's a badass! Wiz: Ruby is paired up with Weiss, who is pretty much her complete opposite in terms of personality and fighting style. She was also trained by her uncle in terms of fighting, so she's a very adept fighter. Boomstick: Ruby's also kinda smart. She built the Crescent Rose by herself during her time at Signal, and she loves weapons like I do. I think I'd get along pretty well with Ruby. Wiz: You probably would, Boomstick. But her weapon isn't the only thing she has going for her. Ruby's physicality is far above that of a regular human, being able to tank laser beams, explosions, and falls rather easily. She also shows no signs of fatigue in battle and has superhuman strength. But what Ruby REALLY has going for her is her speed. Boomstick: Remember the most awesome food fight you have ever seen? Wiz: ...Best. Food fight. Ever. Boomstick: Well Ruby ran so fast that she actually caught herself and her friends in a vacuum suction! How the hell does that even happen?! Wiz: She would have to run at Mach 20 in order to do that, which is about 6,805.8 miles per second. This is far faster than even the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Sonic vs. Ruby confirmed, guys. The hype is real. Wiz: Not actually confirmed. Boomstick: ...Possibly? Wiz: Anyway, Ruby's speed doesn't even stop there. Using her Semblance, she can actually make herself so fast that it appears to be like teleportation. Boomstick: And she can even use something called Aura. Totally not a Lucario ripoff. Wiz: Ruby's Aura and Lucario's aura are two completely different things. Ruby's Aura increases both her defense and offense, making her even more powerful. Boomstick: What a badass. Wiz: But as powerful as Ruby may be, she comes with her own flaws. She is extremely reckless and naive, rushing into battle without really knowing what it is she is doing. This has led to her downfall in several occasions, and it's only worse when factored in with her love of weapons. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of Sol Badguy. Wiz: But Ruby is capable of getting her head in the game when really need be. In the end, Ruby is one red riding hood you don't want to mess with. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 "So this is Death City!" said Ruby Rose as she approached the DWMA, excited to see what kind of weapons she'd see. She walked a little further, and accidentally bumped into the DWMA's best student, Maka Albarn, who was standing with her best friend, battle partner, boyfriend, and weapon, Soul Eater. "Hey, watch it!" Maka angrily said to the Beacon student, then noticed her scythe. Was she... dangerous? Did she do that on purpose? Was she inciting a battle? Soul quickly transformed into his scythe form as Maka grabbed him by the handle, then took a battle stance. "Oh my goodness! You TURN INTO a scythe?!" Ruby asked excitedly. "Oh boy, I want to fight you now!" She likewise wielded the Crescent Rose in battle position. FIGHT! Ruby started the battle off with a slash at Maka and Soul, which Maka blocked easily. Maka returned the favor with Ruby similarly blocking the attack. Before Maka could attempt to strike again, Ruby ran behind Maka and slashed at her. The slash sent her down to the ground. "Huh, good fight!" Ruby said to the grim reapers. She was about to walk off, but then Maka got back up. "Huh?" Maka glared at Ruby, and was about to strike. Then she looked at Ruby's soul, which appeared as a cute red orb with Ruby's face on it. "Soul." She said to her meister. "Yeah, Maka?" Soul asked, being seen inside his weapon form. "Her soul. It's the soul of an adventurous girl with lots of potential. We need to be very careful, Soul - she's more powerful than she looks." Maka said to Soul. Soul nodded. Maka was about to strike again, but Ruby interrupted by slashing at her. Ruby struck at Maka a few more times, but then Maka dodged one of Ruby's strikes and proceeded to strike at Ruby. Ruby blocked the strike and every subsequent strike after that. "Huh, you guys are pretty good!" Ruby told the duo. She attacked Maka again, but Maka blocked easily. Maka was getting increasingly stressed, as Ruby was currently winning. "Soul! Let's do it!" Maka said to her weapon. "Alright." Soul replied. "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" A blue soul with Maka's face and twintails appeared next to a yellow soul with Soul's face and messy hair as they began to shake and resonate wildly. Soul began to glow white as a crescent moon shape appeared over the scythe. Maka swung Soul as hard as she could, but Ruby blocked the hit once more. However, this time the sheer force of the swing sent Ruby down to the ground. Ruby got up, and simply dusted herself off. Maka continued swinging Soul at Ruby, and she blocked each attack until Maka got one lucky hit in. The force of the blow sent Ruby flying into the DWMA, collapsing part of the school onto Ruby. After all the dust cleared, Ruby got back up and dusted herself off. Soul reverted back to his regular scythe form. "Uh, Soul..." Maka muttered. She was suddenly frightened of Ruby's surprising durability. "She's good..." Soul replied, mostly speechless. Before Maka and Soul could try to attack Ruby again, she an at them - actually, it's more like she blitzed at them. Actually, if we want to get technical, she ran so quickly that Maka and Soul didn't even see her move. In fact, she was so fast that she caught Maka and Soul in a vacuum suction as Ruby ran even faster and further with Maka and Soul right behind her. Ruby quickly turned and slashed at Maka with the Crescent Rose, knocking the two of them into the DWMA as Maka had done to Ruby earlier. Maka got up, then wiped some blood off her face. "She's so fast... and our Soul Resonance attacks won't work-" "Uh, Maka?" Soul turned towards Ruby, who was now wielding the Crescent Rose as a sniper rifle. "OH SHI-" "Maka! Black Blood! Now!" Maka and Soul's souls resonated again, and Maka's wounds started to leak a thick, black liquid rather than red blood. The wounds suddenly healed up back to normal, and Maka felt rejuvenated. This was exceptionally good timing too, because that was the time Ruby fired the Crescent Rose. The bullets all hit Maka, but they all disintegrated upon contact. "What?" For the first time in the battle, Ruby was surprised. She was just winning the battle, and now had to figure out how to defeat Maka in a different way. Ruby ran towards Maka again, and transformed the Crescent Rose back into a scythe. But this time, when she attempted to slash at Maka, the Crescent Rose stopped before it could even pierce her skin. Maka grinned and slashed at Ruby in a combo, then hit her with one slash that sent her flying at the DWMA again. Ruby quickly landed back on the ground, and clashed with Maka in another struggle. The two repeatedly blocked each other's attacks, when the camera zoomed in on Soul. Suddenly, the setting was inside of Soul's mind. Soul was in a dark room, dressed in a red-and-black suit. A little red Satan-esque demon walked inside, dancing. "Ah, Soul, you're using the Black Blood, I see!" The demon said with a grin. "Yes, I am." Soul replied. The demon giggled at Soul. "Don't you love insanity?" Soul's eyes widened. Back in the fight, Maka was fighting less effectively. Soul was getting heavier and he was, for some reason, kind of hot to hold. Ruby saw her advantage and slashed at Maka, but the Black Blood made sure she wouldn't take much damage. "Maka!" Soul said to his meister. "Soul?" Maka replied. "We need to stop using Black Blood." Soul announced. As Soul said that, Ruby slashed at Maka and sent her to the ground. Maka, bruised and beaten, appeared to have lost this battle. Ruby stood over Maka, and grinned. "Looks like ya lost, huh?" Maka breathed what she believed to be her last breath, when Soul reverted to his human form and stood in front of Ruby, protecting Maka. "I'll never let you hurt my meister." Soul angrily said to Ruby. Ruby slashed at Soul across his chest, and blood splattered everywhere. He fell down to the ground, supposedly dead. "Soul!" Maka screamed. She got back up, and began to breathe heavily. Her eyes widened and she could hardly even move. "Your turn!" Ruby ran at Maka and slashed at her, but then- Then Maka blocked. With her arm. That was now a scythe. "What?!" Ruby couldn't hit her. She slashed again, and Maka blocked with her scythe arm again. Still Maka said nothing. Maka, still silent, slashed at Ruby with her scythe arm and Ruby blocked with the Crescent Rose. "Whoa, hold on there!" Ruby then activated her aura. She was stronger and more durable now. "Now it's a fair fight!" The two exchanged blows for a good while. Maka would slash with her scythe arms, and Ruby would slash with Crescent Rose. Still the two could never seem to get a solid hit on each other. "I know!" Ruby ran off, and jumped on top of the roof of the DWMA. She transformed Crescent Rose into the sniper rifle form again, then fired at Maka. Maka blocked the bullets by cutting them in half with her scythe arms, then ran after Ruby. Frozen by shock, Ruby could only watch as Maka came up after her pretty much subconsciously. Maka grabbed Crescent Rose, then with mighty force ripped it out of Ruby's hands and threw it off the DWMA. Maka looked Ruby in the eyes. "No one. Kills my meister." Maka glared and grabbed Ruby by the shirt, then jumped off the DWMA with her. Maka held her scythe arm to Ruby's chest and pierced it as she hit the ground, splattering blood everywhere. Maka got back up, and saw that Soul had gotten up too. "You alright, Maka?" asked Soul. "Yes." Maka replied, smiling at her meister. K.O.! Results Boomstick: No, Ruby! She was supposed to fight Sanic! Wiz: This was a very close match. These two held specific advantages over each other, with Maka and Soul having more destructive capability and overall strength, while Ruby was superior in terms of durability and speed. However, Maka could match Ruby's durability with Black Blood, even if it made her insane. Boomstick: Maka and Soul are also better strategists than Ruby, who tends to be reckless. That, and by being able to see Ruby's soul, they could make strategies as soon as the battle begun. Wiz: If nothing else, Maka's weapon form was the ultimate trump card. It enhances her speed, durability, and power so much that it would overwhelm Ruby, and combined with Maka's training in hand-to-hand combat and superior smarts, Ruby stood little chance. Boomstick: A moment of scythe-lence for Ruby? (Silence) Wiz: The winners are Maka and Soul. Who would you be rooting for? Maka Ruby Category:ParaGoomba348 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles